


Felicity and Serenity

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Providence [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Meretrix in her…she didn’t want John; she wanted a man she never had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity and Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Purple Haze.

He had a key but didn’t use it. She’d given it to him because his schedule was crazy and that way he would never feel like he was disturbing her. They’d been together for a year but he’d never used it. If someone asked him why, John wouldn’t have a straight answer. A home was a person’s sanctuary and no one should be allowed in without permission.

The key was his permission but something was still stopping him. He didn’t need to use the buzzer either. John just stood at the door and waited. When she opened it, Megan smiled at him. He couldn’t help but return it, walking across the threshold and taking her into his arms.

“You kept the suit on.” She whispered.

“And you took off the dress.”

“I thought you might appreciate what was underneath.”

Megan wore black satin panties, a matching bra, thigh highs and stiletto heels. Her hair wasn't up anymore but it was still curly. She smelled amazing but John wasn’t an expert on woman’s fragrance…he had no idea what scent it was.

“I appreciate any thing you have.” He replied, pulling her closer and kissing her.

Megan moaned into his mouth as she pulled the ponytail from his hair. She loved running her fingers through it. John’s hands moved down to cup her ass, which elicited another moan.

“Do you have all night or this is a hit and run?” she asked breathlessly.

“I don’t want you to think…”

“You're my man,” she untied his bowtie. “Yore allowed to have a booty call.”

“Booty call?” he grinned as he playfully smacked her ass.

“Mmm hmm; and that’s the technical term.” Megan reluctantly moved out of his arms. She took his hands in hers. “Come to the bedroom.”

John nodded and let her lead the way. He smiled when he got there, seeing she’d changed the sheets to red silk. Cassandra Wilson was crooning on the stereo and lit candles made the whole room smell like rain. It made John want her naked even more…naked and wet. Naked was going to have to do tonight.

“I just can't get enough of a sexy man in a tuxedo.” Megan said, sliding the jacket off his shoulders. She put it over one of her antique chairs. The bowtie came next. The buttons on his dress shirt came undone slow, John standing still and letting her do her thing. It didn’t take long to get him down to his blue boxer briefs.

“I get all the way to the end and it’s a big surprise.” Megan palmed his erection. “Hello, Big Daddy.”

“Hello.” John grinned.

Pulling his briefs down, Megan got down on her knees. She stroked him from base to tip and loved the way John shivered. Soon her tongue replaced her hand and he gripped her shoulder.

“Do you want it?” Megan asked.

“Want what?” his voice was lush.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?”

John smiled, pulling her up and into her arms. When he kissed her they both felt the electricity. He picked her up and Megan wrapped her legs around him as he walked them over to the bed.

“I want to be so deep inside of you,” his tongue ran over her pouty lips. “That we cease to be two and become one.”

That sounded perfect to her. It sounded absolutely perfect. John lay her on the bed, stripping her naked except for the stockings and heels. Megan wasn’t surprised…men loved that look. And while John wasn’t like most men, he was still a man.

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured as he kissed her neck. “I couldn’t give up a chance to be with you tonight.”

“Mmm,” Megan arched her back as John’s mouth moved across her skin. “I wanted you so damn much. I only wanted you.”

She still had no idea how and why she fell in love with John. While it wasn’t impossible for Meretrix to do so, it was still incredibly rare. Megan remembered the first night they met; he saved her from those savages. She was in awe of him, having never seen a Native American before. She wanted to possess his skin and see if he made love like she made love.

It was the Meretrix in her…she didn’t want John; she wanted a man she never had before. He was also the first to ever turn down what she offered. Megan rarely even offered; she was used to having her pick of all men and women. John was different and he was going to stay that way.

Years later when they were reunited, he focused everything on getting her daughters back. John definitely didn’t have time for sexual shenanigans as he chased The Fox halfway around the world and back. And Megan was in no mood to be a Meretrix; she was a worried mother. They were just two people working toward the same goal, getting closer by the day.

When Cheryl and Trish were back in her arms and John was leaving, Megan knew he was in love with her. She also knew that he would give up that fleeting feeling in order to continue his battle in the name of the light. It took 150 years for them to realize it wasn’t fleeting and that John could surely do more than one thing at once.

“Oh God,” she gripped the sheets as his lips teased her clit. “Ohhh John, yes, yes!”

Her fist grabbed a handful of long black hair as she shivered. Warmth spread throughout Megan’s whole body. She blossomed, opening for him like a flower in the spring rain. John made love to her with his mouth, occasionally teasing with a finger or two. Megan whimpered and writhed on the bed...it was the most delicious thing she’d ever felt.

She wanted to hold on to the feeling as long as possible, knowing that was John’s intent as well. He pushed and pushed but never let her fall over the edge. When he finally let her go, Megan cried out his name and gripped his shoulders so hard she was sure to leave her mark there. John could only smile when he kissed her trembling lips. She tasted herself all over him and it was such a turn on.

John gave her some time to recover. There was no need to rush and he never liked to anyway. He was content to wrap his naked body around hers and feel her breathe. He loved how it felt when they breathed together.

Megan eventually turned in his arms and kissed him. John rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him. She caressed his face, her kisses deep and passionate. He was so hard, ached for her like he never ached for a woman before. Megan slowly lowered her body onto his erection.

Inch by magnificent inch, he filled her until he could go no further. John thrust up and she whimpered. Megan rode him slow, his hands on her hips to control the movements she made. She took his hands away and held them over his head. John grinned as her upper body hovered over his, her groin grinding down on him.

“Mmm, damn,” he closed his eyes. “That’s it, Megan; that’s the way I like it.”

She knew how he liked it. She liked the way he said her name. She liked the way the muscles in his arms contracted when he fought against her restraint. The truth was that he could easily physically overpower her. Meretrix were stronger than they looked, another defense mechanism, but he was still stronger.

He didn’t want to be stronger tonight…he wanted her to possess him. Being strong enough to surrender was an important part of where they were trying to be as John and Megan. As a spirit and a Meretrix they rarely gave up control; it could be a dangerous and irresponsible act. For a man and woman, it was essential to give as well as take.

When she let his wrists go, John’s hands moved up to cup and stroke her breasts. Megan leaned into his touch, biting her lip when he pinched her nipple. She leaned over him again, sucking on his bottom lip before biting it. John growled. He sat up and slipped her nipple between his lips. He liked the way she reacted as he sucked hard.

She was close; he could tell from the rapid movement of her hips. Her position shifted slightly so that her clit would rub against his rough skin. Megan wanted to be doubly stimulated…wanted his cock inside of her and his mouth on her breasts. She gripped his shoulders as she climaxed for the second time. Her body relaxed on his and John rolled them on the mattress.

He was about to detonate, he was so hungry for her. Megan lifted her ass, shifted her hips, spread her thighs wider, and held onto him. John thrust so deep and they were both moaning. They were speaking the language of lovemaking and understood each other perfectly. The closer he got, the brighter the light around them. Warmth engulfed them; they were flying so high. Megan thought they might be close to the sun even though it was pitch black outside.

“Megan, Megan, Megan, oh God I love you!”

John felt as if he would never stop coming. He just held onto her, emptying himself inside of her. The roar came deep from his diaphragm before he collapsed on top of her. Even the silence was deafening and it was comforting. Megan held him tight, her sweaty body on his creating the most amazing friction. John brushed her hair off her face and kissed her breathless.

“I love you.” she whispered.

John caressed her face, looking deep into her hazel eyes. Without saying a word he told her everything. Tears came to her eyes when she felt it. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world and Megan had no idea why there were people in the world who didn’t want to experience it. She quivered as John pulled away. He fell back on the mattress, pulling her into his arms. Throwing a long leg and high heel clad foot over him, Megan stroked his chest and hummed.

“What are you humming?” he asked.

“I call it The Felicity Song. It’s not a real song or anything but I used to hum it to the girls when they were babies. The smiles on their faces when I did it always made me smile. I was just so ecstatic to have them in my life…the song came straight from my soul.”

“And you're ecstatic now?”

“I'm always ecstatic when I'm with you. How do you feel?”

“I feel serene. I feel the love and warmth of the light in your arms.”

“Do you really?” Megan sat up and looked at him.

“Mmm hmm,” John nodded, pulling her back to him as he closed his eyes.

“So this definitely isn’t going to be a hit and run trip.”

“I’d stay forever if I could.” He murmured as sleep enveloped him. “I have to go in the morning.”

“Staying tonight is good enough for me, John Blackwolf.” she gently kissed his lips.

When sleep took him over completely, Megan slipped out of his arms. She blew out the candles and switched the music over to the thunderstorms that helped her sleep. She made sure to give Jackie O, sleeping on the settee, a kiss. She took off her heels and rolled her stockings off as well. When she slid back into bed, Megan lay on her side and pulled the silk sheet over her. John spooned behind her and kissed her naked shoulder.

It was a lot easier to sleep in his arms. She felt warm, secure, and loved. It was hard knowing he would be gone in the morning and who knew for how long. Megan didn’t even want to sleep tonight; she just wanted to be with him. If she slept she might miss something. But the comfort of his embrace was like a lullaby and soon she felt herself falling. She hummed The Felicity Song and fell asleep in his arms.

***

  



End file.
